Conveyor belt assemblies are used to transport packages from one point to another. Conveyor belt assemblies may also be used to transport packages for subsequent secondary packaging. For example, by placing a package container at the end of the conveyor belt assembly, each package travelling on the belt may drop into the package container.
Commonly, at least at the beginning of the conveyor belt assembly each package travels one after another on the conveyor belt. However, in order to increase the packaging efficiency, and packaging robustness, it is advantageous to group a number of packages on the conveyor belt assembly before the actual packaging into the package container occurs.
However, in order to increase the packaging efficiency, such as number of packages per volume unit, and packaging robustness, such that the packages packed in the package container are protected in the best possible way during transport, there is a need for being able to control the mutual positioning of each package of a group.
Hence, an improved system for grouping a number of packages would be advantageous.